Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensional Duels
by Gramofblack
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh story based on YGO: Dimensional duels, a game on ROBLOX.


"Agh… what time is it…" A voice said from behind a bed sheet. As an arm reached from the sheet to a table and grabbed a phone to check the time, there was another voice coming from the door beyond the room.

"Breakfast is ready, Graham!" This female voice said, as the boy rose from bed and got up, still groggy from being up late last night.

"Coming, mom…" The boy, named Graham said, as he got up and exited his room.

As he went to the kitchen, he noticed that his brother was not there, which was odd, due to the fact that he was always an early riser. The scent of eggs filled the kitchen as walked into the kitchen, which perked him up a bit.

"Where's Edvin?" Graham said, wondering where his younger brother is at.

"Oh, he is with your grandmother. Said he wanted to be there to help her with something." Graham's mother said. "So… have you been up all night making a deck?"

"Yeah, I have. I gotta say, I think it is the best one I made to-date." Graham said, as he pulled the deck out of his pyjama pants pocket, still with the Monster card, **Buster Blader** at the front. Graham then grabbed a plate of eggs and toast from the kitchen counter, and sat down at the dining room table. He then wolfed down the food, and then shortly afterwards, thanked his mother for it, as he went back to his room.

Graham had plans this morning, he was going to meet his school friends, Selwyn Sakomoto, and Derick Cunnings in the park today. As he pulled his deck out of his pocket and placed it down at his desk, he then pulled his pajamas off, and then selected a pair of jeans and a orange long-sleeved shirt. As he put these articles of clothing on, he then decided to call Selwyn and tell her that he is ready to meet at the park. Graham then dialed Selwyn's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" A meek female voice said through the phone.

"Hey Selwyn." Graham said. "So, I am ready, do you want to meet at the park now?"

"I'd love to! Hang on, let me call Derick" Selwyn said.

"Alright, see you later. Bye." Graham said, as the phone hanged up. Graham got his coat on for the winter weather, and then grabbed his duel disk. The duel disk he just picked up was the newest model, still fresh out of the box. It came from Dimension Corp, a company who researched dueling. Even though it only started up two years ago, it was making headway, as they released new duel disks a week ago with supposedly improved technology. Graham then grabbed his deck box, and strapped it to his pants as he left his room.

"Are you ready to go, honey?" Graham's mother said. He simply nodded, as they walked out the door, and into the driveway. As they got into the car, Graham texted Selwyn, telling her he is on his way to the park. He then got into the passenger's side, and the car started up and left.

Selwyn and Derick were waiting at the park green, and were discussing dueling until Graham showed up at last.

"Hey guys!" Graham said to Selwyn and Derick.

"Hi Graham!" Selwyn said to him. Derick, on the other hand, was busy looking through his collection of cards he had in a small box.

"So, Selwyn, you ready to learn how to duel today?" Graham said to Selwyn. She simply nodded, as she got a few cards she borrowed from Derick.

"Oh, you got your own cards? Well, ok, got a duel disk?" Graham said. Selwyn shook her head.

"Uh, Derick, do you mind if I borrow your own duel disk?" Selwyn asked Derick. Derick, after hearing this, simply got up from the park bench, reached into his bag, and got a Dimension corp model duel disk out of his bag, and handed it to Selwyn.

"Alright, let me help you set it up right quick…" Graham said as he put Selwyn's deck into the deck slot of the disk. "Ok, you ready?" He then said as he walked back a good few meters as to allow the duel disk to sync to Selwyn's.

"R-ready!" Selwyn said, still rather nervous.

Graham then synced his duel disk to Selwyn's, and the disk blade extended at the same time Selwyn's disk blade did.

"Alright then, Selwyn, it's time to duel!" Graham said. "I will let you go first, Selwyn."

 **Turn 1: Selwyn**

 **LP Selwyn: 4000**

 **Hand Selwyn: 5**

 **Field Selwyn: N/A**

 **LP Graham: 4000**

 **Hand Graham: 5**

 **Field Graham: N/A**

 **Draw Phase skipped, proceeded to main phase.**

"A-alright… I play this card, I guess…" She said as she played **Petit Angel (LIGHT, Fairy, Level 3, ATK 600, DEF 900)** in attack position, as a round angelic fairy was summoned to the field. Graham wondered why she put something like that in her deck in this day and age, considering the power creep that has occurred as Duel Monsters advanced. "And I guess I will play this too!" She said, as she use the spell card **Back-up Rider**. "This boosts my Petit Angel's attack to 2100 atk!

 **Petit Angel (Atk 600+1500=2100)**

"Now, I will attack you!" Selwyn said. But an error message on her duel disk kept the attack from launching. "Wh-what happened?" She asked Graham.

"Selwyn, you cannot attack on your first turn." Graham said.

"Oh… uh… I guess I will end my turn there" She said, as her **Petit Angel's** attack returned to normal.

 **Petit Angel (Atk 2100-1500=600)**

 **Turn 2: Graham**

 **LP Selwyn: 4000**

 **Hand Selwyn: 3**

 **Field Selwyn: N/A**

 **LP Graham: 4000**

 **Hand Graham: 5**

 **Field Graham: N/A**

"I draw!" Graham said, as he drawed a card from his deck. As he looked at the card, he realized he has drawn **Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman**. "Alright, I go to my Main Phase! And during this time, I activate **Emblem of the Dragon Destroyer!** With it's effect, I add 1 **Buster Blader** from my deck to my hand!" Graham said, as he looked through his deck and added a **Buster Blader** to his hand.

"And next, I summon **Buster Whelp of the Destruction Swordsman**! **(LIGHT, Dragon, Tuner, Level 1, ATK 400, DEF 300)** " He said, as a small, white feathered dragon with six legs was summoned to the field.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's soooo adorable!" Selwyn squeed, as it was summoned to the field.

"That's not all, I can add 1 Destruction sword card from my deck to my hand!" Graham said, as he searched his deck for a **Dragon Buster Destruction Sword.** "Next, I will tribute my Buster Whelp in order to special summon **Buster Blader** from my hand! **(EARTH, Warrior, Level 7, ATK 2600, DEF 2300)** " He said, as the Whelp disappeared and the famed **Buster Blader** was summoned to the field. "Next, I will use the effect of **Dragon Buster Destruction Sword** from my handto equip it to my Buster Blader." The card for Dragon Buster appeared behind **Buster Blader.** "And now, I will use it's effect to special summon it to my side of the field! **(DARK, Dragon, Tuner, Level 1, ATK 400, DEF 300)** " Graham said as the Buster Whelp reappeared again, but this time, it was a little bit bigger than before, as it looked on the artwork of **Dragon Buster Destruction Sword.** Selwyn was getting confused at this whole chain of events that Graham was setting in motion with his cards, but still payed attention, hopeful that she could learn something.

"Now, Selwyn, I want to draw your attention to my Destruction sword monster, which is a special monster called a tuner. Now watch as I tune my Buster Blader to my Destruction sword!" Graham said, as his Destruction sword disappeared and in it's place formed a green circle. As it disappeared, Buster Bladerleaped into the circle,and disappeared as well, leaving behind 7 glowing orbs all in a line. "Here it comes…" Derick said, who was watching the event take place while looking at his collection.

"I Synchro Summon **Buster Dragon,** in attack mode! **(DARK, Dragon, Level 8, ATK 1200, DEF 2800)** ". An Intimidating and giant feathered black dragon descended onto Graham's side of the field, and gave a frightening roar as it landed. Selwyn was awestruck at how intimidating this dragon was, right in front of her no less. The fact that he made all those moves to put this behemoth on the field shocked her as well.

" Now, I activate Buster Dragon's special effect!" Graham said. "If I control no Buster Blader on my field, once per turn, I can special summon a Buster Blader back from my graveyard!" After this was said, Buster Blader **(EARTH, Warrior, Level 7, ATK 2600, DEF 2300)** returned to the field. "And let's not forget, Buster Dragon's other effect! It changes all your monsters on the field to DRAGON type! Combine this with Buster Blader's special effect, it gains 500 ATK for each dragon on your field! **Buster Blader (ATK:2600+500=3100)**

 **Entering Battle phase**

"Now I move to the battle phase! I now make an attack with my Buster Blader against your Petit Angel!" Graham ordered. Buster Blader rushed towards Petit Angel, and with one swing from his colossal sword, cleaved the fairy in two.

"N-nooooo!" Selwyn shouted as her life points dropped from this attack, with Buster Blader's atk being subtracted by Petit Angel's atk. **(3100-600=2500)**

 **Selwyn: LP: 4000-2500=1500 LP**

"Now, I make a direct attack with Buster Dragon!" Graham ordered as Buster dragon reared it's head, and then sent forth a blaze of red-hot flames from it's mouth, with Selwyn squealing the whole time.

 **Selwyn: LP: 1500-1200=300 LP**

"Agh, I give up… I can't turn this around…" Selwyn said, defeated.

 **Selwyn: LP: N/A**

 **Winner: Graham**

The monsters on Graham's side of the field then disappeared, and then Graham was reaching into his bag to get a Duel Monsters rulebook out for Selwyn. After finding it, he pulled it out and handed it to Selwyn.

"I noticed how you were struggling with the rules, so I thought you could borrow this for awhile…" Graham said. Selwyn simply nodded and took the book, with her thinking that she will eventually get better at dueling.

"By the way, what cards did you got in that deck that came from Derick's collection?" Graham asked.

"Oh, well, uh… here it is." Selwyn said, as she pulled the deck out of the duel disk and handed it to Graham. Graham searched through the deck and noticed that this deck was unsurprisingly, inconsistent. Sure, there was a few good picks in that deck, such as **Gem-Knight Lazuli** and **Honest** , but other than that, most cards were just normal monsters with no other effects, and simple spells and traps.

"Say… want to stop by the card shop tomorrow, Selwyn? I can show you a few deck-building tips…" Graham said, and Selwyn nodded. The rest of the time spent at the park was just Derick and Graham discussing strategy when it comes to dueling, with Selwyn looking through the rulebook carefully…

Graham was just happy he stoked some interest in his friend when it came to duel monsters.


End file.
